Found a Friend in You
by WonderPickle
Summary: Neither of them wanted to be at that party. But then he saw her from across the room. And he had to know her name. Quintis college AU. One-shot.


**this is partially edited. but whatever.**

 **enjoy my first AU! :)**

* * *

Toby ran an exhausted hand over his eyes. Sighing, he leaned into the wall, pulling his phone from his pocket. Even after all these months, he still let himself have hope that Amy would call. Leave a message maybe, or even just a text.

He was smart enough to know she wouldn't. But heartbroken enough to still be wistful.

Not being able to get over her was awful. He hated to admit he missed her.

He couldn't find other women attractive, let alone go out with them.

He used to wonder if maybe he just hadn't met the right girl yet. Though he was starting to think if maybe he just wasn't worth it.

Self deprecation and pity had become a familiar place for him. Tearing himself away from them was difficult.

Toby stared at the phone screen for a minute. But he forced himself to put it away.

He needed a drink.

Pushing himself off the wall, he precedingly made his way through the huge crowd of people. It was barely navigable. He weaved around dancing legs and stomping feet, mumbling as he passed by.

He hadn't notice how loud the music was until now. But god, it was obnoxious.

Accidentally, he crushed several red cups, indicating him nearing the ceig. More people were jam packed together as he got closer. Some grinding on each other, roaming hands inadvertently bumping into everyone around. It was awful.

Circles of students huddled right around where he wanted to go. Stopping in his tracks, he stretched on the balls of his feet to glimpse if there was a way in. But the throng of people was too hug. Toby sighed, returning his weight equally to each of his feet. If he couldn't even get a beer, maybe this party wasn't worth his time.

He hadn't even wanted to come in the first place. Paige was the one who'd convinced him. _Maybe you'll meet a girl_ , she'd said, _forget about Amy_.

Yeah right.

But she was his only friend. Meeting someone who could put up with his high intelligence, arrogance, and constant sarcasm was difficult. She understood him better than anyone he'd ever met. So when she suggested something that she thought was good for him, it might've just been best to follow it.

Maybe if he could find her, he wouldn't feel so out of place. He wasn't particularly fond of her boyfriend, or a lot of the girls she tended to hang around, but maybe one of them could at least get him a some beer.

He spun on his heel. Fortunately, the familiar face he was about to search for was right behind him when he turned around.

Paige gave him a small smile. She held out a plastic cup upon him noticing her, an identical one in her other hand. "You look like you could use this," she yelled overtop the music.

Gratefully accepting it, he nodded. "Thank you."

"Enjoying the party?"

He shrugged. "Let's see. I've been alone since I got here, the music is causing me to go deaf, and this," he raised his beer, "is the first drink I've had all night. What do you think?"

Paige raised a brow. "So, no then?"

"Absolutely not."

A few people moved to get past Paige, and by stepping closer to Toby, she made room for them to pass. When they did, she stepped back into her original position, outstretching her hand to place on Toby's arm. "You should try hanging out with Walter. He hates this more than you do."

"You mean your boyfriend Walter?" She nodded in response, which prompted Toby to scrunch his nose. "I think I'll pass. He's kind of a jackass."

Her chin dropped. "He's not a jackass!"

As the pounding music continued to get louder, his voice was forced to compete. "Yes he is. Remember, I'm much better at reading people than you are, Paige."

"You know, I'll never understand why you're studying human behavior if you hate interacting with people so much."

He rolled his eyes. But instead of continuing the conversation, he decided to change the subject. "It's almost my bedtime. I'm gonna head back to my dorm-"

Tugging his wrist towards her, Paige interrupted him, pulling his sleeve upwards to reveal the actual time on his watch. Damn it. "It's not even ten! You haven't even been here for an hour!"

With a pout, Toby wriggled his arm out of her grasp. "Well it's been long enough."

"You need to go meet someone! Get out there!"

"That's a terrible idea, Paige."

She spun his body around so it faced the opposite direction, putting both hands on his back and giving him a hard shove. It hurt more than he wanted to think she intended. "You're single, Toby, and definitely ready to mingle!"

Before he could protest, or turn back, he was swallowed up by the crowd. He tried shouting her name, but he couldn't find her again.

And now he was again in front of all these people. For the second time in five minutes, he had to push his way past the partiers to a place of semi-solitude.

It took longer than Toby would've liked to fight through ducking and averting random limbs flying everywhere. He nearly got whacked in the face twice and the groin once, but he finally managed to do so.

And he breathed in relief when he reached the same wall he'd seeked isolation against before venturing into the populous.

Paige's advice started to ring back at him, echoing in his brain as he gained a comfortable position. Just glancing around, there wasn't really anyone at the party worth pursuing. Drunk chicks who weren't sober enough to realize guys just wanted to score, girls watching their wasted boyfriends hit on hotter dancers, one or two throwing up in a nearby trashcan.

Why was it even worth staying?

Toby was very strongly considering leaving. Hell, he'd even begun to form a plan of a movie and snack tray he was going to prepare once getting back to the dorm. The mere idea of brightened his mood more than remaining amongst the party-goers did.

He was almost tempted to again check if Amy had called him.

Almost.

His fingers were close to the zipper on his jacket.

He couldn't get Amy out of his head.

Honestly he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

But she'd been causing him enough hurt to have perfectly good reason to forget all about her. He should forget all about her.

It was just difficult.

Then Toby decided that he'd had enough of the party, enough of being with people that made him miserable and permitting his pitiful thoughts to inundate him.

He pushed his foot forward. It'd been too much socializing for one tonight.

Moving off the wall, he started to debate the best path back through the all the damn people. He definitely didn't want to get hit again, though that may have been unavoidable.

Toby's pupils flicked around, scanning the large room. Students really had nothing better to do than this.

But then someone in particular caught his eye. Someone standing out amongst the crowd.

He was fully prepared to make his exit, against Paige's wishes, and retreat to his own quiet space.

But there was this girl.

And the sight of her stopped him dead in his tracks.

He couldn't have kept looking for an escape route even if he wanted to.

Unable to peel his gaze away, he stared.

Dark hair, what appeared to be a leather jacket, black jeans. She was fiddling with something in her hands, and that's where her attention was focused. Even with the distance he could tell she wasn't enjoying herself any more than he was.

Toby was too far away to catch a good glimpse of her.

And all of the sudden, he felt an urge that he had to.

He did come out here to socialize. Paige wanted him to have a night away from solitude in his dorm, to get out and meet someone.

If this random girl was enough to make him hold off on leaving, even for a second, was she worth it?  
She finally glanced up from her hands.

He was too far away to make out the details in her features.

But there was still a hint of beauty that struck him upon first glance.

He had to see her face up close.

He didn't know why. He just did.

And right then and there, he couldn't prevent himself from making a decision.

He had to stay.

* * *

Happy hated dancing. She hated loud music. She hated being around people drunk off their asses. So she really hated college parties.

She never went to them. She tried her damndest to avoid social gatherings, or any social gatherings at all. College was for education. Not the memories.

She was pissed that she'd stupidly let Walter's new girlfriend talk her into coming tonight. He detested this stuff just about as much as Happy did. But Paige had talked him into going out of his comfort zone a lot more than Happy, his only friend, preferred. She and Walter had gone to college together purposely. They didn't connect with normal people, never had been able to. But then suddenly this girl Paige comes waltzing into his life, and she's dragging him from football games, sorority gatherings, and a lot of parties with booze involved. Walter didn't even drink.

So, to some of them, Happy had to venture with. Walter claims to need her for support, though he ditches her as soon as they arrive. If she stopped coming, she doubted he'd even notice.

Why the hell wasn't she spending her Friday night working on her latest project?

Looking around, the realization of how fed up she was becoming started to hit her. Parties were a waste of time. And people were a waste of time, too. Sometimes she thought college was a waste of time. After all, she could teach her courses better than most of her professors.

She was smarter than everyone she'd come in contact with around here. Not that it was a lot of people, but still.

Happy glanced up from the nut in her hand, the only source of entertainment throughout the night. This party was on the verge of insufferable.

She was just about done.

Hell, she was done.

A night with her tools sounded much better than a night with all these people.

But then someone latched an arm around her from the side. She hated to admit that she was caught off guard. Immediately shifting her eyes, she saw a light-haired frat boy, obviously completely trashed, moving his body close to hers. "Hey, baby," he whispered, breath reeking of cheap beer.

She made a disgusted noise, shoving her palms at his chest. Who did this guy think he was? "Get the hell off of me."

The frat boy frowned, but it wasn't convincing. He arched his lips closer to her neck. "You wanna make me, dollface?"

"Let go of me," she growled, pushing at him again. Harder this time. Maybe he'd get the message this time.

But it didn't have any affect. He was much bigger than she was, in height and width. He clearly spent a lot energy perfecting his muscles.

She also hated that.

A trickle of beer from the red cup he sipped dribbled down his chin and onto his blue polo. "Let's say you and I go find a nice closet. Just the two of us."

Happy's almost choked on the preceding throw up in her mouth. "I'd rather chew glass."

The blonde's expression instantly melted into a mask of irritation. Looks like he wasn't used to people telling him no. His fingers tightened against her shoulder, which made her even more uncomfortable. "Listen here, you little bitch," he whispered harshly into her airs, voice deepening into a low growl, "I'm trying to be nice. But you're not making this easy."

Happy had a comeback that was ready to pounce viciously from her lips, but someone retorted back before she got the chance, unfortunately. It was an unfamiliar voice coming from her right. Sounded masculine, though not as drunk as any of the guys around here. "Excuse me?"

They both turned, catching sight of who'd interrupted.

He was tall and lanky, taller than the guy currently trapping her. He was slim, but not unattractive.

Why the hell did she find that attractive?

His jaw and half his cheeks were covered in brown stubble, and she had to assume that was his hair color, considering the fact that it was hidden under some stupid hat.

It kind of suited him, though.

He wore a t-shirt and jeans, not a polo and khakis like every damn frat boy. A pair of beaten up converse were on his feet. It seemed that he didn't really give a damn about his appearance.

"Who do you think you are?" the frat boy barked.

The other guy shrugged. Happy wasn't very good at reading people, but even she could tell he was nervous. "This nice lady told you to let her go. So, I would like to ask again. Please, let her go."

The blonde started laughing into her ear. His laugh even made him sound like an asshole. "You really think you can make me? My little sister could beat you up, loser."

"If that was a sexist comment, I don't appreciate it."

"What the hell does that mean?" he growled, "I said you look like a girl."

The skinny one pointed a finger accusingly at him. "That's sexism. Which isn't cool, buddy."

"Look, dude," Happy interrupted, "I can handle this. I don't need you."

"You sure don't look like you're handling it," the guy replied.

"Shut up," the fray boy grumbled, "Both of you shut up"

The skinny one crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't come off as very intimidating. "Not until you let her go."

Happy groaned. She'd become far too fed up with both these guys she didn't even know fighting over her like she was some damn damsel. It was ridiculous. With the strength she should've mustered earlier, she ripped her shoulder out of the idiot's grasp, sending her fisted hand directly into his neck. Caught off guard, he reeled back, clutching at his injured spot.

A satisfied grin pulled her lips upwards, the first one she'd had all night. Several people around the area turned at the sight, but not many.

The guy with the stupid hat stared, wide eyed. He blinked down towards the one on the floor. "Uh, I was working up to that."

"Sure you were." She flexed her fingers. "Don't need anyone to save me, dude. I can take care of myself."

The male on the floor gave out a groan. Happy stepped past both the boys, making sure she put her weight on the fingers of the one on the floor as she passed.

"Wait!" the other guy called, "Where are you going?"

None of these guys here were worth another minute of her time. She didn't bother responding, striding into crowd of drunk partiers. She thought he called for her again, but his voice got lost amongst the loud music and students' screams.

* * *

Toby nearly lost her.

Nearly.

But he somehow managed to keep his eye on top of her head, though she was shorter than the average female.

He didn't glance at the guy she'd punched, still on the floor.

God, it was hot when she did that.

On the balls of his feet, he practically ran through all the dancing bodies. Not caring who he pushed, he kept moving faster. His breath caught in his lungs.

Why was he so interested in following this girl?

He couldn't explain it. He just...he had to.

Her figure almost disappearing from view shot pangs of dread up his throat.

"Excuse me," he said in a more frantic tone than intended.

Somebody grabbed onto his shoulder, but he brushed it off, keeping his pace. The beat of the music pounded in his ears, pulsing, blurring the other sounds around him.

Momentarily, he got stuck. There was so many people crammed into this one single area. They all seemed to have moved there once he'd tried to leave. Toby's eyes followed a head of dark hair as it weaved its way through the crowd.

But then she turned. Damn, it wasn't the same girl.

This forced him to quickly shift his gaze, scouring the room for her.

Where the hell did she go?

Something in him didn't settle right with the thought of not seeing her again.

So he continued to search, frozen whilst drunk bodies danced around his. Every body that moved he investigated in a matter of seconds. His chest fluttered when the idea that it might be her passed. Every time, though, it wasn't her.

And then all of the sudden, he found her.

At least, he thought he did.

What appeared to be the same hair color and height, striding towards the front door.

He didn't know where she loved. He didn't even know her name.

He just knew he had to follow her.

* * *

Happy shoved her fists into the corners of her jacket pockets. The air was cooler than she expected, nipping against her exposed skin.

She was pissed at herself for not knowing better. For stupidly letting Walter and his new girlfriend, who didn't even bother to look at her the whole time, convince her to go to the party. And for what? Almost getting assaulted?

She should've known better.

Trusting people was always a bad idea. She just thought she could trust Walter.

What the hell was she thinking?

She kept walking, picking up her pace as her boots stepped along the sidewalk.

It was dark, save for the few dim streetlamps attempting to provide a source of light. Whenever she walked by them, she thought about how easily she could've just fixed the shitty work herself.

Happy suddenly heard footsteps pounding behind her. People couldn't just leave her alone?

Fully prepared to fight whoever was coming near, she turned, leaping into a defensive position.

And it wasn't really someone she expected. He jumped when her arms came up. "Whoa! Whoa!" the guy said, panting heavily, "It's just me."

She straightened slightly, recognizing him from the party. The one that'd wanted to ' _save her_ '. "Why the hell are you following me?"

He put his hands on his knees. Apparently he'd run after her, because he was really out of breath. "I'm not following you. I'm just...paying you a visit."

Happy spun back around again. Even if he was the slightest bit attractive, this wasn't nearly worth her time. "Well go pay someone else a visit. I don't want nor do I need you here."

"Hey," he protested, chasing her, "That's not very nice."

She started to use hand gestures to explain her annoyance. "Dude, seriously. Leave me alone."

His legs were admittedly longer than hers, so he quickly managed to keep up with her pace. "You could stop calling me dude. I have a name, you know."

"Congratulations," she muttered, "Never would've guessed."

He extended a hand to her with an irritating grin. "Toby Curtis. Soon to be Tobias M. Curtis."

Happy raised her eyebrows. "Loo, doc. I don't really care. I just want to get home. So I'd appreciate if you just leave me the hell alone."

He frowned. "I told you my name. Now you have to tell me yours."

She attempted to walk faster, simply to move away from him. "I don't have to do anything."

"That's kind of how this works."

"How what works?"

"Introductions. You seem like you've never met a person before."

Happy scowled. "I don't get out much."

He nodded. "Well, obviously."

She increased her pace again, ignoring the hair spilling all across her face.

Toby made sure his hat was still on his head as he followed. She kind of just wished he'd let it fall off. "So, about your name…?"

Her eyes refused to move to him. "What about it?"

"You still haven't shared it with me," he told her, shrugging, "I could probably guess it, though."

"I'm sure you could, smartass."

"Hey, what's with the name calling? You could just say Toby."

She was starting to get pissed off with this guy. Why couldn't he get she wanted to be left alone? "And you could just get out of my damn face."

Toby raised his eyebrows. "You're quite feisty, aren't you?"

"Nice of you to notice."

He shook his head slowly.

Coming to an end of the sidewalk, she glanced both ways to ensure that the path was clear, proceeding to cross the street afterwards. Unfortunately, Toby followed.

"You haven't thanked me for trying to save you yet."

"That's because you didn't save me."

He started to walk ahead of her on the striped crosswalk. "Well, I tried to save you."

"There's the difference, doc. You didn't." Happy pushed her stride further, stepping onto the curb. Familiar buildings passed one by one, but it still felt like an eternity before she'd reach her own dorm. "Besides, I don't need someone to save me. Like I told you, I can handle myself."

"I'm not saying you can't. Hell, you threw a better punch than most people I know can. But gratitude for even wanting to assist would be nice."

"Yeah right, jackass."

"Again with the name calling. And I don't even have something to call you."

"What about the girl you wouldn't leave alone?"

Toby quirked his lip playfully. Now this was really pissing her off. "Not creative enough."

She shot him a pair of narrowed eyes. "Why are you still following me?"

"Like I said, I'm not following, just visiting."

"Right." Happy shook her head. "Doc, listen, you should go home. I don't need you trailing after me like some aimless puppy."

"I have an aim! It's to find out your name!" He tapped his chin gleefully. "Hey! That rhymes!"

She scoffed, partially under her breath. The wind picked up, slowly, tossing her locks every which direction behind her shoulders.

Toby had to make sure his stupid hat was on again.

"You look like an Ursula," he said as he jogged behind her.

"You look like a jackass."

"You're not gonna make me keep guessing, are you?"

Happy huffed through her nose. "Fine." Slowly, she raised her eyes. "It's Happy."

He chuckled. "I didn't take you for a joking type."

"No, you dumbass. My name," she said, "it's Happy."

Toby paused. "Oh, you're serious."

She rolled her eyes, not decreasing her pace. Oddly enough, she noticed that he didn't either. His strides were right behind hers. Even though she'd given him her name. For several seconds she kept moving. He didn't slow. So, quirking an eyebrow, she shifted her head towards his. "You got what you wanted. Why are you still following me?"

"Well, Happy, this is the part where we strike up a conversation." Toby shrugged. "I can see you're not very good at that, though."

"Nice detective work, Sherlock."

He started to walk sideways, his body facing her while she remained forwards. "You're quick to anger."

Happy returned her gaze straight ahead. "I'm only angry because you refuse to leave me the hell alone."

"If you really wanted me to go away, you would've already punched me by now. Like you did with that guy at the party."

Tightening her fists in her pockets, she shot him a dirty glare. "Wanna test that theory?"

He held up his hands defensively. "Not particularly." With a sigh, he straightened his body again. "Look, I didn't get to save you like I intended. But the least I can do now is walk you home."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Please."

She gave him a skeptical look. Not knowing exactly why, she gave in. "Alright."

He grinned.

* * *

Toby had to admit, he wasn't entirely pleased to be reaching the end of their walk.

He'd really enjoyed talking to Happy. She wasn't very willing to share, and often gave him threats, but he'd really enjoyed talking to her.

The conversation, to him at least, seemed less of chatting with a stranger. It was clear that he didn't have to put on a fake persona like most of the other people around her expected.

There was some sort of honesty about her, but she still simultaneously refused to talk openly with him. She didn't provide very long sentences when she talked.

She was just so interesting.

An inclination to find out more about her had formed.

And he'd only just met her.

God.

"Thank you for letting me walk you home," Toby said.

Happy turned the knob into her dorm. "Letting you know where my room is was probably a mistake." She half turned her head. "Perv."

His lips stretched into a smile. "Probably."

Opening the door, she took a step into the room.

He leaned against the wall.

She must've seen him out of the corner of her eye, because it caused her to shift back towards him. "I'm not inviting you in, dummy."

"Well, I never got your number."

Was she intentionally trying to be sexy? "Guess you'll just see me around."

And then he couldn't help but sputter, "Goodnight, Happy."

"See you, doc."

Within the second, she closed the door, and she was gone.

Toby let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. The first real, genuine smile that'd crossed his face in a long time pulled at his mouth.

He could still picture her face in his mind, grumbling an annoyed threat. It was...endearing.

And suddenly a realization that hadn't struck him until now crossed his mind.

The whole night, he hadn't thought about Amy once.


End file.
